1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to user interfaces and in particular to a user interface for interacting with a network cross connect.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication networks utilize a variety of network elements to transmit information from sender to receiver. One such network element is a cross connect which essentially serves as a switch for establishing paths along the network. Through a user interface, the cross connect allows a user to create connections, analyze connections and remove connections.
Many communication networks carry time divisions multiplexed (TDM) signals in which signals are assigned to one or more time slots. Exemplary TDM transmission formations include SONET and SDH. In TDM transmissions, in order for a signal to be communicated between two network elements, both network elements must have the same time slots allocated for this signal. By contrast, within a network element, time slot interchange may occur between ports such that the time slots allocated to the signal change within a network element.
The need for consistent time slot allocation between network elements causes difficulties in establishing or troubleshooting connections. To provision a connection around a ring of four network elements, for example, the operator needs to know the order of the network elements in the ring and the time slots to be associated with the connection at each network element. Given current data rates at the OC-192 level and higher, this translates into managing 192 time slots or more across four network elements, with the possible inclusion of time slot interchange within one or more network elements. This high number of time slots makes it burdensome to create, remove, troubleshoot and otherwise manage connections that extend along multiple cross connects.